Your Call
by Skalidra
Summary: The plan is all set up. Jason and Tim are going to go undercover into a club, catch a target's attention, and lure him out into a trap. Until their surveillance catches someone else in the club who works for Wayne Enterprises, and will most definitely recognize Tim if he goes in. Luckily, it turns out that Dick has some BDSM experience as well. - Part of the Incentive universe.


Hello! So, this fits right into my Incentive universe, clearly before Dick becomes a permanent third to their relationship. This is, in fact, the story of how Dick first got added as a third. Hope you enjoy!

 **Warnings** for: BDSM, Dom/sub, collars, and leashes. (More in the next chapter but I don't know just what yet.)

* * *

"I can't believe you volunteered us for this," I grumble, as Jason strips out of his jacket.

He grins over his shoulder at me as he tosses the jacket back into my car, and I frown a little deeper even though there's definite interest stirring in my gut. Beneath that jacket he's only got on a black leather vest, and instead of his normal cargo pants are a pair of _tight_ black jeans. The combat boots got to stay. There are sweeps of eyeliner along the top of his eyelids, and along the outside half of the bottom of his eyes, but otherwise Barbara had declared makeup totally unnecessary. There was something she said about Jason's charm being that he looked wild, and any way of smoothing that out would make him less appealing.

We all pretty much kept our mouths shut and agreed with her.

He shuts the door and turns around to me, stepping closer and reaching out to slide his left hand along the outside of my waist. "What? Afraid you can't handle me in front of other people, Tim?" His voice is a low rumble, and there's a definite playful edge to his gaze that counteracts the obvious heat.

I raise an eyebrow and let him slip his hand around my back, let his thigh brush between my legs as his mouth curves in a crooked smirk. "I can handle you," I promise, raising my left hand to brush my knuckles across his cheek. He turns into my touch, and when I curl my fingers into his hair and _pull,_ he gives. He lets me draw him down into a kiss, for a few moments.

Then he pulls back, and I let him go. "Save it for the audience," he murmurs, ending his sentence with a gentle nip to my bottom lip. "Come on, time for the Batfamily cluster."

I let Jason lead the way off the main street, down into the alleys to the place all of us agreed to meet at. Honestly, it's kind of excessive to have nearly half the family here, but it's been quiet recently. I guess, with the mechanics of this hit, four of us isn't an insane number. Jason and I are the hook, two pieces of bait to catch the mark's attention, and get the evidence we need from him. Bruce and Dick are the closers, to come in once we've secured what we need and make the arrests while the mark's still in a vulnerable place and can be shut down with minimal effect to anyone else in the club.

 _That's_ the part of this that I'm not quite sure about.

It's a club. Specifically, it's a BDSM club. I've been in them before, but I've never taken any of my partners public before. I've sure as hell never played with one in public, let alone in front of a crowd. For this to work, Jason and I have to put on a good enough show to catch the mark's interest and get him to want to negotiate with us privately. I don't doubt that we can, because Jason is _gorgeous_ when he gets into a scene and gives himself to me, but I'm not totally sure I like the idea of sharing that with anyone else. Jason is mine, when he chooses to be, and I know he's selective about who he plays with.

But, there's also definitely a part of me that wants to show off. That wants to tie Jason down in front of an audience, make him writhe and make some of those _amazing_ noises, and be able to say: _See that? He's mine. Look what I can make him do_.

Jason's the one who volunteered us for this though, so obviously he doesn't have a problem with the idea. We negotiated, we talked about all of this. I told Jason my misgivings, and how I sort of _do_ want to show him off, and he told me that he likes the idea of it. It doesn't surprise me. Jason's always liked being appreciated, and he was damn clear that there would be no sharing but that doesn't mean that he doesn't like being looked at and wanted. Either of us can always call a halt, if things get out of hand or if the idea doesn't match up with reality.

Jason slows down a touch as we approach the parked, silent Batmobile, and then draws to a halt in the shadows. Bruce and Dick drop down from the rooftops almost as one, and at the same time as I step up beside Jason. Dick flashes both of us a smile.

"Everything set?" Bruce asks, sounding just a little uncomfortable.

Yeah, I don't know what Bruce does in his sex life and I really don't _want_ to, but apparently this is a weird area for him. Maybe it's that it's the two of us going in to do it, or maybe it's that he doesn't want to picture Jason and me engaging in any kind of BDSM. Well, that ship has sailed already. He knows we're in a relationships, the whole family knows, but I think he just chooses to be as selectively blind as possible about it. Which is totally his choice.

"Just about," I answer. "Bring up the security feeds?"

Dick is the one who moves. He gets into the trunk of the car and pulls out a black laptop that he sets down on the hood. "Everything's up and running. We've got video and audio on all the rooms, to cover all angles and every inch of that place. No matter where both of you end up, we'll have you covered." He flips the laptop open as I approach, stepping in against his side.

Bruce and Dick are respectively dressed up as Batman and Nightwing, contrasting against the civilian clothes of Jason and I. My disguise is what makes this all just a little bit of a strange picture though. Jason isn't well known enough to have to go undercover, but my face is much more public. So, for the purpose of the job, I'm temporarily dirty blonde, with dark brown contacts and a couple extra inches in platform shoes. Add to that a little makeup, just enough contour manipulation to highlight different parts of my face, and voila. Instant new person.

I scan through the feeds available, taking a brief glance through to make sure. Not because I don't trust Dick, Bruce, and the resident voice in our ears, Barbara — I _do_ trust them — but if this goes wrong, it could go _really_ wrong.

To put on a good enough show I'm going to have to actually treat it like a scene, which means I'll almost definitely put Jason into subspace. If he's under, he's vulnerable, and that makes the task of getting both of us out a lot more difficult. The trust he's putting in me to keep him safe is really, insanely, _staggering_. Jason is trusting that while he's in subspace, while he's vulnerable and open to suggestion, I'll protect him against total strangers and our family alike. I'm honestly kind of awed by it all, and that's another point for why I'm going to go along with this. This is a serious step Jason is taking.

I sort all the way through, and then flip back over to a good angle of the main room. There's already someone on the stage at one end of the room, and the collection of tables and comfortable chairs and couches in front of it are mostly full. It's a busy night. "That's the target?" I ask, flicking my fingers towards a man looking a little more comfortable — and bored — than the rest. I'm sure it is, but confirmation is never a bad thing.

There's no one at his feet, or attached to him in any other way. He's clearly part of a small group around him, and they're trading conversation — audio's muted for now, so I can't hear any of it — but it looks like he's still in the market for a play partner. Good. That means we've got a shot of pulling this off tonight instead of negotiating a second night.

"That's him," Bruce confirms.

I feel Jason step up at my back, looking down and over my shoulder at the screen. I think it speaks to the fact that Jason's calmed down one hell of a lot that he doesn't press right up against me, or lower his mouth to my neck. Back when this started, Jason took nearly every opportunity to throw what's between us in Bruce's face. He's stopped doing that. He doesn't hold back around Bruce, but he's not pushing in close and touching me every chance he gets. It might have something to do with the fact that we had a shouting match about Jason using me as a weapon against Bruce; it's the closest we've ever come to splitting apart. Balancing being with Jason, and playing intermediary between him and the rest of the family, was hard.

Now, things are better. Now, Jason's part of the family again.

Jason's hands touch my waist, as he leans a little farther forward to get a better angle at the screen. Dick shifts a bit to the side to give us more room. "And we're all clear on the signals?"

"It'll be fine," Jason says softly, fingers squeezing down at my waist for just a moment. "Relax, Tim."

"Let me be a little paranoid," I counter, and he snorts before pulling away from me. "Humor me, B; run through it again."

I almost don't hear Bruce's quiet sigh, but I definitely _do_ hear Dick's muffled snicker. Bruce steps up beside me, starting a brief run down of the plans for the night. They're not complicated — it's just a simple bait, hook, and extract — but I just want to be absolutely sure that everyone knows their part. I won't risk Jason's safety, not while he's trusting it to me.

I study the people in the room as he talks, catching habits, nervous ticks, and everything else I might be able to use to my advantage. Which is why when a man stands from the bar opposite the stage and crosses to sit down right next to our target, he catches my interest. The curse that slips through my lips, cutting Bruce off, is automatic more than thought through. I catch Jason turning back towards me out of the corner of one of my eyes, and Dick stepping closer out of the other.

"What is it?" my older brother asks, and I resist the urge to do anything more than straighten up.

"That man who sat down, right there." I point him out to my gathered crowd. "He works at Wayne Enterprises, he's relatively new to higher management, but he sits in on meetings as an assistant." I shake my head and take half a step back from the laptop. "I can't go in there. It looks like he's part of our target's group, and makeup or not, if he focuses on me he'll recognize me. I can't catch our target's attention without catching his too."

"So what?" Jason asks, leaning against the hood of the car. "We're blown? We haven't found a better way to get at this guy."

"Tim's right," Bruce agrees, and I'm sure we can all recognize the slight tension to his jaw. "I recognize him; he'll know my face too."

" _Woah_ ," Jason snaps, pushing off the car. "Yeah, _really_ not comfortable with the idea of you doing that anyway, B. Even if he wouldn't recognize you; no way."

"Who else do we know?" I aim the question at all of them. "If I can't go in there we need a different pair to catch their attention." I tap my fingers against my thigh, considering the idea. Bruce is really quiet; I'd bet he wants to be pretty much anywhere but here right now. "Arsenal's a switch, he plays with people sometimes."

"That hinges on Kori," Jason puts in, with a lift of his shoulder. "She's usually alright with sharing him, but we can't exactly bring an alien in there if she's the one who wants to play Dom."

"What about—"

"I can do it," Dick says quietly, but firm enough to cut me off. I look over at him, and he meets my gaze without a hint of a grin in his expression. "If the two of you trust me, I can take your place, Tim. I know how, and I fell out of the spotlight a while ago. We could still move tonight."

My first reaction is an instant _no_ , because there's one hell of a difference between playing with Jason in front of a crowd, and actually sharing him with someone else. But when I glance at Jason he doesn't have the look of straight-out refusal that I expect. In fact, he looks more like he's considering the idea than getting ready to kindly tell Dick to fuck off. I raise an eyebrow as he catches me looking, and his right shoulder twitches up in a miniscule shrug as he crosses his arms.

"It would have to be sold," Jason points out, his eyes narrowed slightly. "You can't fake that kind of interest."

"Wouldn't be fake," is Dick's immediate answer. That throws me for a moment, and I can tell it throws Jason for a good few seconds longer than that.

"I'm going to take a loop around the perimeter," Bruce says from behind me. I hear him breathe out, "Or five," before there's the distinctive sound of his grapnel firing. The edge of his cape flicks my shoulder as he rises; none of us look back at him.

Jason leans his hip against the hood of the car, and tilts his head to look first at me, then at Dick. "Knowing the mechanics isn't the same as—"

"I have the _experience_ ," Dick snaps, mouth setting into a thin line as he straightens up. "People don't usually want to know what kinks their leader happens to be into, so I don't talk about it. I can't fake knowing _you_ , Jason, but I've got the skill. More importantly, it won't be just playing a part to me."

I intervene before Jason can push any further, or Dick can challenge him again. "Just to clarify, for everyone here. Dick, you're offering to take my place in that club tonight? As Jason's Dom? To beat him, get the target's attention, and get him out safely?"

"Yes." The answer is plain enough, and Dick doesn't look anything but serious. "I can do it, and I can sell it."

Jason is silent, and I step back from the computer and turn towards my partner. "We need to talk," I demand, and Jason makes a quiet, agreeing noise in the back of his throat. He follows me back to the edge of the alley, well out of earshot of Dick and with our backs to him to stop any idea of reading our lips.

"What do you think?" Jason asks, before I can say anything.

I bite my bottom lip, tilting my head back so I can glance up at the blackness of the sky before returning my gaze to Jason. His shoulder is pressed to mine, and I have to look up to meet his eyes. "Not sure," I admit. "You first?"

"You're kind of an evil ass," he says in retaliation, but the words are mitigated by the small smirk and the fondness to his tone. "Alright." His right hand rises, scrubbing back through his hair. "Well, Dick's hot as fuck, but we both knew that already. Yeah, I've thought about sleeping with him. Even thought about him domming me, if I'm being honest. I trust him. Not without one hell of a list of guidelines and rules, because this is kind of a _shit_ first way to explore it, but mixing business and pleasure isn't always a bad thing. Him actually being a Dom is a nice bonus." He leans into me, and lowers his forehead to press against mine. "But I'm _yours_ , Tim. You say one word against this and that's that. I don't need an explanation, or a reason, or anything. If you don't like it we turn him down, and I won't press you for a reason until you've got one all carefully put together and ready for me to hear." His mouth flicks into a small grin. "But I'll want one eventually because fuck, have you _seen_ Dick?"

I give a small sigh, rolling my eyes. " _Jason_ —"

The brush of lips to mine cuts me off, and my eyes flick shut automatically. Until his teeth nip at my lower lip, drawing it between them for just a moment, and with just enough pressure. It makes me want to grab him by his hair and drag him down to my level. Makes me want to kiss him breathless and then get his skin between my teeth and see how many marks I can drag to the surface. Even with all this questionably stable ground, my desire for Jason will always remain strong.

"Promise," he murmurs. "One word. Your call." I flick my eyes open, and he draws back just a touch. Only barely far enough away that our foreheads aren't touching any more. "Your turn, Red."

I glance over my shoulder at Dick, who's turned towards the car, studying the laptop and _definitely_ not looking at us. At least not right now. "Dick _is_ attractive," I admit, with a huff of breath. Jason's lips twitch into a small grin, and I can almost _feel_ the sarcastic comment, but his teeth bite into his lower lip and he doesn't say it. The teeth in his lip are enough of a distraction though. "You trust him enough to do this?"

Jason shifts his head in a small nod. "Yeah, I do. If things go badly, you won't be more than a minute away. That's a good enough backup plan for me."

I let out a slow breath between my teeth. I trust Jason's judgment, usually. "Alright, then I'm in."

I start to turn back towards Dick, and Jason grabs my arm and pulls me back. "Woah; not good enough, Tim. I can see a hundred different thoughts behind your pretty eyes, and you have to share at least a _few_ of them." I roll my eyes again at Jason's compliment. "Seriously. Because right now you're agreeing, but nearly everything in your body language says you're not alright with this. Share, Red."

People forget how perceptive Jason can be, when he's got the motivation to be that way. What he says out loud is just a tiny fraction of what he actually notices in the people around him, and he's always been good at reading people. He calls it intuition, I call it a learned skill from his early years on the street. Never to his face though; Jason also doesn't like to share details about his past unless it's on his terms.

I can't help taking one last glance at Dick. Then I force myself to focus on Jason. "We haven't really had the time to discuss sharing like this," I start. He's serious, watching but without the usual teasing or challenging edge to his gaze. It's a good motivator to keep going; Jason's pretty rarely this serious unless I ask him to be. "I'd be more comfortable with it if I could be in there to observe; just in case. It's the fact that I can't that's my biggest problem with this. I trust that Dick knows what he's doing, but trusting him with _you_ is a lot more than that."

Jason's hand touches my side, and then rests at my low back. "So you don't have a problem with Dick beating me, it's the fact you can't watch that's the problem?" I open my mouth to argue, to tell him that I'm not really a voyeur and it's not like that, but he leans in and catches my mouth before I can. Just for a moment, and I can feel the small grin on his lips even as he starts to pull away again. "To make sure you can step in; just in case?" he clarifies.

I close my eyes for a second to organize my thoughts in my head, and then give a slow nod. I really don't have much of a problem with Dick playing the role of Jason's Dom. I know that Jason is mine, I trust Dick to know what he's doing, and I've thought about bringing up thirds in our relationships before. But for a first time I want to be right there, beside Jason and able to talk both him and the third through anything that might come up. Not being able to ease all of us into this is the hard part. It's like jumping into the deep end without being sure your companions can actually swim.

"Then let's take this back to Dick, alright? If it's not _him_ you have the problem with, then he could have his own ideas." A calculated nip to my lower lip — if he keeps doing that I _am_ going to make sure that he leaves this alley breathless — and a low chuckle later, he meets my gaze and takes half a step back. "Let's negotiate."

He heads back for Dick, and even if I was going to argue I don't have much choice but to follow him. Dick straightens up as we approach, and Jason casually shoves the laptop farther onto the hood of the car and takes its place right in front of our older brother. Dick doesn't step back, to his credit. Even though Jason is close, and grinning in that certain way that means that he _really_ wants to sink his teeth into someone's skin. Or have someone pull his hair really hard. I'm caught somewhere between exasperation, and maybe just a little bit of desire. I'm used to having that look aimed at me, but seeing it aimed at someone else is a long way from a bad thing.

"Alright, Dickie," Jason says, bracing both his hands on the hood of the car behind him. I come up beside him, standing about a foot back and giving them a bit of room. "We're not flat out rejecting the idea, but there are some issues. Let's talk." He tilts his head towards me, and Dick turns his head to follow the motion and look at me.

"I'm not entirely comfortable with a first scene between you two being where I can't intervene," I admit to Dick. "It's not that I don't trust you, but first scenes are usually a little rocky, and—"

"I get it," Dick says, cutting me off. "Thought about that myself, actually." He looks over at Jason. "Doesn't matter how good the chemistry between us might be; we're not going to be able to give off the idea that we're an established couple on a first scene."

"Fair point," Jason concedes. "If that was it you would have come right over and told us, just nixed this whole conversation. What's your thought?"

Dick's gaze turns back to me. "You've got the audio and video feeds of the club, and we'll all be on coms. You can't be in there without getting recognized, Tim, but you can watch. You know Jason one hell of a lot better than whatever I can figure out on the fly; use me as an instrument. I'll say what you want, move how you want, _do_ what you want. It's me that's the focus of this guy's attention, but it's still your experience being used for all of it."

There's a second of silence, and then Jason tilts his head. His grin has fallen, and his eyes are narrowed. "That's a pretty damn good idea," he says quietly, and then looks over at me. "Tim?"

"That's not bad." I take a look over Jason's shoulder, at the laptop and the feeds still up on it. They're in color, and I know we have a very good angle on the stage. I should be able to see and hear everything that I'll need to know exactly what Jason needs, and how to tell Dick to manipulate that. "I can do that, as long as you follow everything I say."

"I will," Dick promises. "You know I wouldn't ever mess with your trust like that. Either of you."

"Then we're agreed," Jason says. "Specifics? Rules?"

"No sexual contact," is my immediate answer. "Unless it's something I tell you to do, neither of you touches the other outside of casual things. No kissing either."

Jason shifts off of the car, stepping up next to me and sliding his right arm around my shoulders. "We got it, Red," he says with a small grin. "Dick beats me, but just as a friend."

I meet Jason's gaze for a moment, and then return to looking at Dick. "Maybe we can explore something else later, when the situation is a little better." Both of them look a little surprised, and I raise an eyebrow. "I thought it was clear that the problem I had with this was not being able to _be_ there, it's not with you, Dick." I glance over and up at Jason, whose mouth is starting to curl into a grin. "And we've never rejected the idea of an eventual third." Pointedly, I meet Dick's gaze. "If we trust them."

Jason's hand squeezes down on my shoulder, and then he leans down and presses a small kiss to the side of my forehead. "We'll negotiate," he promises, as he lets go of me. "Alright, you've got your suit in the car, right, Red?" I nod, and Jason looks to Dick. " _Tell_ me you've got something else to strip down to, Dickie. Playing with Nightwing might be fun, but it kind of ruins the subtle part of this whole idea."

"I've got some regular clothes, yeah." Dick loops around to the back of the Batmobile and pops the trunk, giving an easy smile to both of us. "Always carry civvies, right?"

Dick digs into the trunk, and Jason turns to me. I can see it coming, but that doesn't mean I stop him from leaning down and cupping both sides of my face, or from pressing his lips to mine. He only holds the kiss for a moment, and then lowers his left hand to my chest and gives me a relatively gentle push backwards. His grin is mischievous. "Go change, Red. Don't forget the toys either, you'll need to run Dickie through them."

"I'm not going to forget them." I step back as his hands fall away from me, and I flick my gaze to Dick for a moment. "I know it's tempting," I start, keeping my voice quiet, "but don't watch him strip. Not this time."

Jason's grin softens to a smile, as he gives a small chuckle. "You got it; I'll keep my eyes to myself. Go on, and maybe let B know he can stop avoiding the three of us now? He'll stay on a perimeter loop all night if we don't tell him anything." He pauses for a moment, gaze rising up as if in thought. "Although that could be pretty funny."

I can't help the snort. "I'll contact B," I toss over my shoulder, as I turn away to head out of the alley and back to my car. Dick calls something like an agreement back at me, and I can hear the metallic thud of what's probably Jason making himself comfortable on the hood of the Batmobile.

I rush a little, admittedly. We are on a bit of a timetable, and the obstacle of me not being able to go inside the club has put us behind some. Plus I'll still need to run Dick through what I've got in the way of tools, outline the basics of what he will or will _not_ be using, and get switched over to my Red Robin suit. There are some toys in there that are for harder play, which _I_ know exactly how to use on Jason, but I can't trust Dick to use. Not yet. I'm sure Dick knows enough not to hurt Jason, but there are a lot of shades of grey between pleasure and pain. Even with my direction, without the experience to go with it Dick won't know exactly how much strength to use.

Dick's in casual clothes by the time I get suited up and back to the alley. Jason is lying on the hood of the Batmobile, arms crossed behind his head, and Bruce is back in the alley but still looking uncomfortable and definitely not part of the dynamic. Dick is leaning over the still open trunk, messing with makeup and contouring to make himself at least a slightly different face than just Dick Grayson. He's already got contacts in, and the dark brown lenses minimize some of the instant handsome quality to his face. But only a little.

I head for him, reaching out to lightly touch Jason's elbow as I pass. Dick's gaze flicks to me, but he doesn't even twitch as I drop the duffel bag by his elbow, leaned half into the trunk. I unzip the top, and I can see his gaze click far enough down and towards the bag that I know he's paying attention. It doesn't mean he stops working.

"Light, medium, and hard," I say, pointing to each sectioned off third of the bag and its contents in turn. "I'll tell you what to pull out and put aside for quick use once you're in there, but if you need to do any improvisation for some reason, you _don't_ pull anything from the hard section." I roll one of my shoulders in a shrug. "Not a comment on you, I just—"

"I know, little Red," Dick says with a smile, setting the makeup down and turning to me. He still looks like himself to my eyes, but it's enough of a difference that a civilian shouldn't recognize him. "I haven't got the experience to push him like that, I get it. We'll play off your orders, promise."

I push out a breath, and then nod. "Alright. Jason!"

Jason rolls up off the hood, sliding his legs off the side with an easy grace. The costume of his civilian clothing dries my throat for a moment, and I have to swallow as the memory of one of Jason's late night confessions pops into my head. I think it's a fantasy that every Robin ends up with, but Jason told me that he's always wanted to fuck on the Batmobile. I will completely admit that the idea of tying Jason face down to the hood and beating him is one hell of an image. If there's a chance to actually make it happen, oh _hell_ yes I would take it.

I might have to bribe Barbara to wipe all the footage off the cameras, but I'd pay what I needed to.

Jason smirks like he knows what I'm thinking of — he might, for all I know — as he moves over to stand next to us. He leans against the side of the trunk. "We all set?" he asks, glancing over at Dick with a quick, appraising flick of his eyes. Since he doesn't comment, I assume he thinks the semi-formal clothes Dick has on are good enough. It's a dark blue, collared shirt with a few buttons open at the neck, and a pair of black slacks that are tight enough to cling and show off Dick's ass. The combat boots are a nice touch to tie everything together, and he's pushed his hair back along his skull to look a little more ruffled than his normal style.

Dick flashes a small grin, as he rolls the sleeves of the shirt up to above his elbows. "Should be. Little Red?"

I reach into the bag, taking out the only thing from the hard section that will get used tonight. The leather bends between my fingers, and I can see Bruce purposely turn away from all of us as Jason takes one step closer and then sinks to his knees. Dick watches as I reach down and loop the collar around Jason's throat. The normal hole of the buckle is worn, and I slip it closed and then gently test to make sure it's secure. Jason's head is bowed, and I slip my gloved fingers up the back of his neck, and then around to his jaw. With my free hand I reach back into the bag, and wrap my fingers around the equally flexible leather of the matching leash. I can feel Jason swallow as the metal latch hooks into the D-ring at the front of his throat.

Slowly, I pull his jaw upwards. He's got that soft look in his eyes, that eased surrender in his expression that nearly always manages to take my breath for a moment. Jason is so headstrong, all the time. He fights, and challenges, and if there's an opportunity to take on a problem it's nearly guaranteed that he'll be on the front lines. To see him relaxed under my touch, to see him willing and compliant in this one moment, is awe inspiring. After everything that's happened to him, the fact that he can trust me that deeply is unbelievable.

I lean down, and his eyes flick closed as I press a soft kiss to his forehead. "I'll be in your ear the whole time, Jason," I murmur. Just between us.

I can feel him swallow again, and the smile that curls his mouth has too much of an edge to be soft, but it's still got some of that same surrender in its corners. "I know," he whispers.

I draw back, and then turn to Dick as I let go of Jason's jaw. There's only a moment of hesitation as I hold the leash out to Dick, and his fingers curl around the coiled leather. I hold onto it for a moment before forcing myself to let go, and step back.

"I'll take care of him," Dick promises, smile falling to the wayside. I trust him.

Jason rocks back onto his heels and rises to his feet. I almost smirk at the way he straightens up, chin raising and the look in his eyes appraising, studying. I know that look. For the first few months of our relationship, every time we entered a scene Jason would look at me like that. He'd maximize the height difference, watch me for any and all weaknesses. Jason likes to know that the person he's giving up control to can actually handle him; sometimes even physically. We had a lot of spars during those first few months, before Jason grew to really, truly trust me. He doesn't feel the need to challenge me anymore, not when we're in scenes anyway.

"Jason," I murmur, with just a hint of warning. "Not this time. It's me behind Dick's actions, remember? Play nice."

I can see him ease out a bit, shoulders falling, and his chin lowering in acceptance. His gaze flicks to me, and then lowers for a brief moment. "Alright, not this time."

He moves in a sudden slide of motion, and I expect it but Dick tenses up for a second as Jason shifts into his space. Right up in our older brother's face. The back of Dick's legs hits the trunk as Jason boxes him in against it, his left hand rising to brace against the opened lid of the trunk and let him lean over Dick. His eyes are narrowed, alight with challenge, and his mouth is in a small grin that shows off his teeth. Barbara was right, he looks _wild_.

Jason's gaze flicks down Dick's frame, appraising, and then that grin slides to a smirk as he speaks. "It won't always be this easy, Dick," he says quietly. His voice is that rumble, low in his throat, that he _knows_ is the most distracting tone he has. "The next time you get me in a collar, you'll have to _earn_ any more than that. I don't let just anyone order me around."

To his credit, Dick doesn't look at all unnerved by having Jason looming over him. Doesn't look worried by the height difference, or the strength, or the fact that Jason can go a little crazy sometimes. Instead he straightens up and meets Jason's look, giving a smile that's sharper than Dick usually uses.

"I'm not just _anyone_ ," Dick answers. "Don't be worried, Jason," his voice has dropped to a purr, and then he _snaps_ his teeth together as he shifts forward, close enough for it to be a threat. Jason jerks backwards in reaction, clearly startled and giving Dick a bit of space. But Dick's hands have reeled the leash in, and a sharp yank drags Jason back in and down the few inches he pulled away. "I can handle a lot more than you think, and I'm not the golden boy scout you think I am either."

I allow myself a soft snicker at Jason's wide, surprised eyes.

He recovers pretty quickly, and then the surprise turns to bright, alive, _challenge_. "Is that right, _Dickie?_ "

Then I step forward, reaching out to put a hand on Jason's chest and push him back a step. Dick's hands let the leash slide through them without a catch. "Uh-uh. We're _not_ playing chicken, not right now. Maybe later the two of you can work out who deserves what, but right now we've got a job to do."

Jason flashes a grin at Dick, completely unphased by the pressure of my hand on his chest. "I'll behave," he promises, in a tone that screams sin and desire. If I didn't trust Jason to actually stick to that, and ease out once he recognizes my hand behind Dick's actions, I might be tempted to call the whole thing off.

I had to push pretty hard to get Jason to trust me as much as he does, and we're looking to give off the impression of an established couple. Jason challenging every move Dick makes isn't an established pair, at least not the way we do it. For some people it is, but according to the profile we've established for our target he'll appreciate surrender more than challenge. I know, even if privately he's nearly snapping at Dick's throat, Jason will do what I need him to. I know I can make this work.

And, later, maybe I can get them in a room and let Dick actually take Jason down. I don't doubt that Dick can handle him, and I can let the two of them sort out exactly how things will work between them. I also don't doubt that things between the two of them will be different than they are between Jason and I. I think that could be good. Sometimes, Jason seems to need more attention than I can give him, even though I try my best. I get the feeling he'd be even more satisfied if he could almost constantly have someone willing to touch him or just be with him, and with all the different work I do I can't be that all the time.

It's part of why I almost always grant his requests for sex outside of our relationship; if Jason is going to someone else it's because he's not nearby, or because he knows I'm busy with something else. I'd never stop him from getting what he needs.

Then there's the question of what exactly is going to happen between Dick and I, over or without Jason. That's a different matter altogether. I don't know Dick's tastes yet, but I'm not always adverse to playing a different role. Maybe we won't actually play, but there could still be sex on the table. Or, maybe there won't. I wouldn't be adverse to just sharing Jason, and having no real connection ourselves outside of a touch or two.

I let out a slow breath, and take my hand off of Jason's chest. "For now, let's just get through the night." I'm not sure if I'm speaking to them or to myself. "I'll be with both of you the whole way. Let's get moving."


End file.
